Plainview
| image = File:Rdr plainview00.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | game = Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2 | type = Oil field, camp | territory = State of New Austin | region = Río Bravo | inhabitants = | image2 = File:Plainview1.jpg }} Plainview is a settlement in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Río Bravo region of the New Austin territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' As of 1907, Plainview only consists of a single oil derrick and a few tents in a field. Red Dead Redemption Plainview is the biggest oil drilling project in New Austin. Many workers use the tents to sleep, eat and rest in this site. The location is home to several large timber oil derricks, and the camp required to care for the workers. The Nigel West Dickens mission "Can a Swindler Change His Spots?" begins at this location. Undead Nightmare In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. All three defenders of the town, Wade Rackard, Lloyd Duffy, and Charlie Bengle can be found on top of the various oil derricks, giving them a convenient vantage point to shoot at the undead with their Rolling Block Rifles. The side-mission "Filth and Other Entertainment" begins and ends here. In addition, this is also the location of Willie Oats, the ninth missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Activities :These following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption. * Arm Wrestling Amenities :These following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption. * Safehouse (rent for $10 per night) Notes :These following information only pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2. *Due north of Plainview are Sperm Whale Bones. These can also be found by traveling due west of Fort Mercer. Trivia General * The name "Plainview" is likely a reference to the character Daniel Plainview. This role was played by Daniel-Day Lewis in the acclaimed 2007 film There Will Be Blood. The character is, appropriately, a ruthless oil baron and tycoon operating in the Southwestern United States in the opening decades of the 20th century. The foreman's building in Red Dead Redemption matches the one used in the film exactly. Also, the man often found working at his desk in the office bears a striking similarity to Daniel Plainview himself. Most of the film's storyline also takes place in 1911. * It could also be a reference to Plainview, Texas. Plainview is near Midland and Odessa, two main sites for oil drilling. Red Dead Redemption * The biggest well (the one with a shack attached) occasionally has a man or two on the top of the well. If the player climbs up on it, they can push the man off and he will fall to his death. This has no impact on honor (presumably because the player didn't directly kill him, the fall did), and no witness will report this. * An invisible dog roams the perimeter of Plainview and can be heard from half a dozen points. It seems to travel counter-clockwise and only barks for a few seconds at each location. A rare encounter with one of the resident oil workers at a campfire contains a reference to "that dog...heh, heh, heh." * Inside the tents at the campsite, the player can find three money chests, each containing around $15-25. Undead Nightmare * During Undead Nightmare, one of the survivors defending the settlement is Charlie Bengle. Strangely, he can also be found defending Ridgewood Farm, making him a rare example of a survivor found defending multiple settlements. Gallery File:Plainview.jpg File:Rdr_plainview_wide.jpg Picture4q.png Picture2qw.png Picture1qw.png Cougar-attack-at-Plainview.jpg Rdr plainview safehouse.jpg Plainview_(RDR2).jpg|Plainview in Redemption 2 Achievements/Trophies Red Dead Redemption The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Keeping the area free of Undead infestation, completing the side-mission "Filth and Other Entertainment" and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: ---- Navigation de:Plainview es:Plainview Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations